<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春的临终 by penguingoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003629">春的临终</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingoose/pseuds/penguingoose'>penguingoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>春的临终 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, 不会打tag啊, 不知道为什么搞得越来越怪了, 但反正也只有我一个人在看, 王子禁阁, 还有雨禁, 麻了</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingoose/pseuds/penguingoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>我的船真的有那么假吗，我不信（）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Forest Elder/Vault Elder, The Prince|Alef(sky)/Vault Elder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>春的临终 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我的船真的有那么假吗，我不信（）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lamed居住在禁阁顶部的房间，站在窗口俯瞰能看见无穷的星云。因此当云上之国的王子造访塔楼的最顶层时，她在遥远的地方便看到了他。王子宽大的斗篷使他能如鸽子般建筑物间穿行，当他降落，那些布料曳在他身后，像一簇蓬松的尾羽。</p><p>“希望我没有打扰到你。”王子微微颔首。候立在门边的Lamed连忙躬身，迎接他的到来。当忙碌的学者们回到自己的房间后，书库里便只剩几星照明的灯火。黯淡的光芒之中，王子颀长的影子拖在地上，尽头是一顶庄严的王冠。这顶王冠戴在他的头顶后，王子造访禁阁的次数增加了。</p><p>“怎么会呢。陛下。”Lamed顺从地跟随在王子身后，而王子很快便找到屋子中央的石桌。他熟悉这里的每一处陈设，历史在云上行走，最终停在此处，而他则是看到了飞鸟迁徙的轨迹，变得害怕入睡，才同样也来到这里。王子坐在石桌边，轻轻摇了摇头。Lamed坐在他身边，安静地等待他开口。蓝色的光芒在屋内摇曳着，王子扶着脸，脸上有阴云笼罩。他们沉默地坐了许久，他才开口吩咐道：“请将小刀拿出来吧。”</p><p>那是一把暗石柄的小刀，金属的表面上覆着一层暗淡的蓝光。平时，这把小刀一直放在Lamed的抽屉里，今天却被她佩戴在身上，仿如这一切已被预见到一般。王子将右手放在Lamed面前的石桌版上，禁阁的主人很快便捧住他的指尖，用一块方帕擦拭他的指甲。</p><p>“不，不……你还是坐到这儿来。”</p><p>王子用空出的一只手拍了拍大腿。Lamed抬头看了看他的眼睛，什么也没说，便起身去王子身上坐下。她很轻，像一本摊开在膝盖上的书，让人忍不住翻阅。那把小刀被她捏在手里，仔细打磨王子陛下已修剪得体的右手指甲。这仿佛某种仪式，在他们相聚的夜晚反复上演。王子低伏下高大的身躯，半借力地倚靠在Lamed的背上。</p><p>“您不必担心，请尽情依靠我……嗯。”</p><p>话音未落，Lamed感到胸部被一只宽大的手掌捉住了。她穿着严实的长袍，一般极难显现出来的身体弧度在此刻无处遁形。</p><p>王子另一只手正在她的胸口游走，仿佛要找到将她的身体死死武装起来的堡垒的缝隙一般。这身衣服的确没有搭扣一类的东西，王子摩挲了两圈便决定放弃，转而隔着衣料专心把玩起她的右乳。Lamed的乳房不算太大，在王子格外宽且长的手心中更显得小巧。尽管隔着层层衣料，她仍能清晰感受到王子刮蹭她乳尖那不算轻柔的力度。她不明白，为何王子的手能如此灵巧……他的手又移到了另一侧乳房上。Lamed感到两粒乳尖都挺立了起来，变得羞愧难当。她装作平淡的样子，继续帮王子修剪指甲，王子搓揉她胸部的手法却变得变本加厉。有一阵温热的触动从她的胸口一直传达到脚尖。私处泌出一些粘乎乎的液体，沾湿了她的内裤，背上细小的汗珠也随着王子挑弄她乳头的频率，往腰际滚落。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>王子抽出手来。Lamed已在刚才吹掉了他指尖上最后一些粉屑。他终于能腾出两只手，握住学者的一对已经有些发热的乳房。Lamed有些脱力地贴着王子的胸口，很快又再直起身子来。如果灯光再亮一些，可以看见她面具边缘潮湿的汗迹。她身体的温度和情绪不一样，无法做到如此得体的伪装。</p><p>“您想去床上吗？我的卧室，就在……”</p><p>Lamed提议道。这句话几乎是从她的齿缝间飘出来的。说到一半，她就没有继续说下去的勇气了。生物在不断攻击着王国外围，她从闪烁的暗石里读取到这些讯息。人们用武器抵抗，但武器在生锈，人会变得疲劳。王子在疲惫时到禁阁来寻求意见——那是在最开始的事情，现在他来寻求一些安慰。无论用什么方式，这应由他来定夺。但他们都能在这之中获得一些快乐……Lamed不知道这样说是否合适。但毫无疑问，她与王子陛下建立了一种超越了崇敬与欣赏的，更贴合生命本源的联系。他们在一些夜晚如光和暗石一样融合，变得难以剥离，这令Lamed拥有了一种无法言明的幸福。</p><p>“不，我们就在这儿。”王子不容置喙地说道。同时，他捻起Lamed的两枚乳头，施力掐了掐，像是对她僭越提议的惩罚。Lamed情不自禁地搭住了王子的手臂，然而这并没有减缓他逗弄自己胸口的速度。有一股热流，从她的小腹一直滑到了私密部位。那个难以启齿的部位有了酸胀感，Lamed面露尴尬地神色，抬手轻轻将额前的面巾拢了拢，将眼睛藏到阴影之中去。</p><p>“把腿分开。”王子的嘴唇几乎贴在Lamed的耳朵上。他如此命令，又吻了吻她的颈侧。温热的气流让学者心中发痒。王子的右手一路往下摸去。肚脐和小腹之后，很快就是私处。这一处禁地和她的塔楼一样，只有王子一人会在深夜闯入。塔楼外，一轮孤月高悬在吊桥上。Lamed抬头望着那轮月亮出神。这轮明月会有燃尽的一天吗？会有不再升起的一天吗？会迎来消逝的一天吗？</p><p>仿佛察觉到了Lamed的心不在焉，王子忽然撩起她的袍角。整张长袍都由软而绵的丝线缝制，因此格外轻。王子轻易便将它推至Lamed的胸口以上。层层叠叠的布料堆积在她的双乳上，绣着禁阁纹饰的花边压着小巧的奶头。月光如照耀流水般照耀着学者的胴体。</p><p>“请不要这样……”Lamed很快将衣服拉下去，但又飞快地被王子重新拉起，这回，连同她的双手都被王子健壮的右臂压在胸前，两只乳房被挤成奇怪的形状。<br/>
王子的指尖在她的耻骨上打着圈。</p><p>“这里只有我们两个。请不要害怕。”他低声说道，用膝盖顶开了学者紧紧夹着的大腿。食指的指腹很快便侵入了学者隐秘的领地，这个忠实而充满智慧的下属，绝不会为除他以外的人敞开这处地方……王子将濡湿的内裤拨到一边，娴熟地找到了Lamed的阴蒂。尽管她从不表露情感，以及在性事中体会到的快乐，但她一定会在被抚摸到私处时轻微地痉挛。这一点，也是除王子之外无人知道的秘密。但这又是理所应当的事情。许多个世纪前，他将火种分拨给六位长老，就知道自己会得到永恒的爱与尊敬。现在，他只是来讨要一些无足轻重的回报而已。</p><p>Lamed果然在王子揉捏她的阴蒂时颤抖起来。很快，她就稳住仪态，紧咬着下嘴唇，装出镇定自若的样子。由她自己穴口里渗出的蜜液打湿了王子的手，而那湿漉漉的手指又反过来在让她的阴蒂感受到难以启齿的快乐。在一些王子不会来的日子，Lamed偶尔会想着他的脸自慰，但没有一次，能达到与王子性爱时那种激烈的高潮。或许是因为王子的手和她的不一样，有一层薄薄的茧，碾过她的阴蒂时才会有如此麻痒的感觉。又或许是王子的……她不敢想下去，她为这念头感到羞愧。她又因这强作姿态的矜持而开始痛恨起自己。Lamed现在几乎完全赤裸着被王子抓在怀中，而王子仅用一根手指，就能将她亵玩到几乎要昏厥过去。私处的酸胀感愈演愈烈，她的体液顺着大腿和股缝滑到了王子的衣袍上，这是何等的失礼。王子肌肉紧绷的大腿隔着一层衣物贴着她的臀部，稳稳地让她无处可逃。</p><p>他仍然像钻研乐器一般玩弄着Lamed的阴蒂，仿佛那处地方不是她这个活人身体的一部分，而是什么精巧的器具，被层层软肉包裹着，散发出滚烫的媚态。可王子不需要她的媚态，她也做不到这一点……Lamed想着，忽然被奔涌而来的快乐击倒了。她忍不住将整个身子都仰在王子的身上，脚趾抓拢，长长地颤抖起来。</p><p>“你很舒服。这很好，你在研究之余应该享受一些快乐。”王子亲了亲Lamed的耳廓，声音轻柔地不像他。Lamed仍无力地瘫倒在他的怀里，高潮带来的余震永远能将她击溃。王子将潮湿的手指举到Lamed的面前，小穴的爱液还有不少残留在他的双指之间，在月光下像河面一样闪光。他将她的面具掀开，随后便听到了加重的呼吸声。</p><p>“这是你刚刚修剪过的指甲。舔一舔，我不想弄疼你。”</p><p>Lamed闻到了自己私处的味道。那无法被称作一种味道，仅仅只是一种鼻腔也能感知到的潮湿嗅觉。王子知道她不喜欢这样，但他仍然会时不时提出这种要求。Lamed已明白自己不能违抗，便顺服的伸出舌头，像一只小动物，小心翼翼地碰了碰王子的指尖。<br/>
“整个，含进去。”王子将爱液涂在她的下嘴唇上。<br/>
“陛下……太长了，我不能……”</p><p>“你尽量吞进去就可以了。我不为难你。”</p><p>粗长的手指很快便撬开学者的牙关。王子的手腕特意往上挑了点，迫使Lamed抬起头。粗砺的骨节在口腔中缓缓深入，压迫着她柔软的舌头。从她下体穴口流出的液体在口腔内滑动，并往喉咙深处流淌。王子的手指也在朝她的深处移动，排异感让Lamed感到恐惧，她发出一些微弱的悲鸣。</p><p>“别害怕。舔它。舔我的手指。”</p><p>Lamed眨了眨眼，那块如同死肉一般的舌头终于试探般的卷上王子的指尖。她说话一向稳重而温和，舌头的律动也显得十分缓慢。王子不禁怀疑这是不是她性格使然，便刻意在她的口内搅动起来。</p><p>“……呜！”涎水顺着Lamed嘴角流下。她现在的样子和平日里庄严的姿态完全不一样了。王子对此感到一丝愉快，摁压过Lamed的舌根，又用余下三指捏住她的下巴，让学者不至于干呕出声。他想将性器也插进学者小巧的嘴里，整根顶进她的喉咙深处，但她现在一定还做不到这一点。可是，Lamed的体内是多么温暖……如被火种包裹着。造物的体内也能蕴藏着这样的火星吗？</p><p>“辛苦了。”抽出手后，王子安慰般的拍了拍Lamed的背。他终于松开禁锢住Lamed的手，那件长袍落到了腿根处，将她起伏不已的身体遮盖住，只露出两截饱满的大腿。</p><p>“现在我要脱掉你的裤子。”在将Lamed的双腿抬起的同时，王子说出了他的意图。那条又皱又湿的内裤很快被抛到一边，Lamed感到腿间凉凉的。她跨坐在王子的腿上，而王子将腿分开，令她的腿也几乎分开到最大。两片被淫水粘连在一起的阴唇，也因为这突然的动作分开了，将穴口拉成一个旖旎的形状。</p><p>如果这样做可以让王子得到一丝安慰……不，或许这是我一直在期待的事实。Lamed有些晕眩地想。她没有在面对浩渺的知识时如此茫然过，却在王子将一根手指缓缓送进她体内时感到心悸。她们共同享有一种痛苦，也在共同享有一种快乐。那层柔嫩的肉壁像阻挠异物侵入般将王子的手往外推挤，而王子总能得到他想要的。他的手指比常人粗且长许多，常年握兵器和权杖的手有着粗大的骨节。那些独属于他坚硬的部分，被Lamed用最为柔软的地方亲密地感知着，有些疼痛，但更多的是交合带来的满足感。王子一只手扶住Lamed的身体，另一只手在她的体内肆意探索。当一只手指抵达花心时，她听到学者压抑的呼吸声，很快，他将第二只手指也探入那枚蜜窟。</p><p>尽管仍一言不发，但Lamed的身体有很明显的颤动。那处狭窄的入口被撑开，粉红色的娇嫩的肉瓣紧紧缠着那两根粗大的手指。水声沿着手指侵入的路线淫靡地响着，当Lamed忍不住发出些如同叹息般的声音时，她的肉穴也会同时以更强烈的方式绞紧王子的手指。当她的体内能完全同时容纳住这两根异物时，王子开始缓慢在Lamed的体内抽动。透明的汁水很快顺着交合的部位溢出来，王子的动作变得逐渐粗暴，那些汁水便被打出一层透亮的泡沫，紧贴在她的阴唇瓣上，又因猛烈抽插的手指变成飞溅的小水珠，打湿了王子整个手掌。</p><p>Lamed有预感，自己会被王子的手指玩弄到昏迷过去。他实在是太大了，他的身体每一处地方都是如此异于常人……她不记得前几次，自己那紧到可怜的小穴是如何容纳进王子的性器的。她只记得当他进入到最深处时，自己哭得极其失态。但今天不一样，今天只是两只手指而已，就几乎可以让她彻底沦陷了。那些骨节轧过她体内一些特殊的地方，却又不多做停留。短暂而激励的快感像匆忙的烟花一般在她体内不合时宜地炸响，又很快变为灰烬。她想让王子停下来，或者让他能多碰碰自己最快乐的地方……但这不是应由她说出的话。</p><p>“你不舒服？”王子停下来，问道。</p><p>Lamed微微偏过脸。她眯着眼睛，王子便只看得到她左眼下泪水般的疤痕。</p><p>“没有的事，陛下。”</p><p>王子用鼻尖碰了碰Lamed的脸颊。</p><p>“我要你亲吻我。”他要求道。</p><p>Lamed缓慢而坚定地侧过身，吻了吻王子的嘴角。</p><p>“拉着我的手。”</p><p>Lamed便双手都轻握住横抱在她胸前的王子的手臂上。</p><p>王子侵犯她的速度变得缓慢下来。激烈的抽插转变为一种温和的抠弄。他寻找到几处肉壁上的凸起，那里更加滚烫，用力摁压会让Lamed一边发抖一边靠在他身上。他用手指操着Lamed，让她的小穴能不断地变得更加湿润，然后，他想要这里能吞进他的整根肉刃。</p><p> </p><p>“我听不见极巨之鸟的鸣声。”王子忽然说道。</p><p>Lamed心中一动。极巨之鸟是世界的本源，万物自它降生于世。王子是由祂命名一族的领袖，理应听得见祂的旨意。但极巨之鸟的噤声，她在很久以前便有这种预感。她猜测，这一定同近十数年来雨林输入的暗石量迅速增加有关。</p><p>最初涉足禁林前，她踩到一截断枝。一旁的落叶也在絮语着不祥。入夜后，云朵呈现一种腐败的灰色。Lamed抬头直视月亮，而月亮带来警告：懂得愈多，能做到的便愈少。</p><p>Lamed那时如此答复：但人要凭依着火，才能飞去更远的地方。</p><p>“城中的暗石有异动吗？”Lamed问。下体的水声让她的声音染上一丝暧昧。</p><p>“暂时没有。”</p><p>王子将整张脸都埋进Lamed的肩窝。夜风从窗户的缝隙间溜进房屋，除了肉穴被反复闯入的声音外，四周一片宁静，仿佛连石板摇晃时的响动都能被捕捉到一般。Lamed轻轻抚摸王子的脸，她的手在不停颤抖。以往，她不敢做出如此举动，但当她触碰到王子面颊上细小的绒毛和紧绷的皮肤时，一种甜蜜而不幸的快乐攥住了她的心。</p><p>王子不再蹂躏她的小穴。离开那处滚烫的入口时，他流连忘返地拨了拨那两片薄且窄的阴唇。他将交合而来的汁水擦在了Lamed的大腿根部，转而握住了她的手。王子转过她的脸，捏着她的下巴与她接吻，浅尝辄止地舔那双冰凉的嘴唇。</p><p>“我们去卧室。”他如此提议道。Lamed被他横抱起来，像一本合拢的书。王子轻轻捧着她，朝高塔晦暗的房间深处走去。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>奇怪黄文终成系列<br/>淦 我好怪啊 这是无聊的过渡章</p><p>Lamed-禁阁长老<br/>Tsadi-暮土长老<br/>Teth-雨林长老</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lamed在第二日清晨醒来，胸前有许多红痕，身上无一处地方不酸痛。王子已经不知所踪，多半是在更早些的时候回到了伊甸。他很少在禁阁停留一整个夜晚，但身边的床单是皱的，还留有一些温度。Lamed抚摸那一块他昨夜睡过的地方，认真将褶皱理平整。侧身时，她感到干在大腿内侧的精液牵拉着皮肤，好像那只温暖的大手仍然覆在她的腿上。</p><p>将自己收拾得体后，Lamed到禁阁塔楼的中段主持晨会。塔楼中的学者们尚不知道世界悄悄发生了转变，正一如往常般将储存信息的石罐码在架子上。生物发起的进攻历史上并不少见。但自从与云野之间的联系切断后，他们隐隐约约还是意识到了一些不寻常的事情正在发生。不过，既然长老仍每日与往常无二的主持着会议与研究，便没有人提出异议。</p><p>变化，在三个月之后来临。整个国度最辉煌，最漂亮的一堵城墙，被一只巨大的黑色生物从薄弱的一段撞碎了。那是Tsadi驻守的城市，坐落在群山环抱的平原，城内可眺见远处山巅上终年不化的积雪。这座城市有黄金港口的美誉，宽阔的码头上泊满披金戴银的精巧船只。城墙建立在毗邻山峦的一带，宛如绵亘在山间的金色丝带。数条秀丽的河川环绕着城市，风中有香料和花卉的美妙气息。那只黑色的生物正是从河川中跃出，将三艘运载着家具的货船掀翻，朝城壁直冲而去的。此刻，它的尸体横卧在城墙之下，只剩一具黑色的骨架。骨骼周边的草木仿佛都被尸体污染，异化成一种的萤蓝。肥厚的叶片和坚韧无比的根茎都散发着奇异的幽光。</p><p>“……这太奇怪了。这样的生物是第一次出现在报告之中。失去了光，它们竟然依然能存活下去……或者说，是它们在黑暗中转变了形态？在得到具体的证据之前，我们不能妄下定论。”<br/>穿着蓝色斗篷的学者仔细翻阅自黄金港口提交而来的报告。她望向主座上的长老，心中忧愁不已。Lamed低着头，一言不发地紧盯着一只暗褐色的石皿。向来和颜悦色的长老露出这种表情，令在场的学者都噤了声。半晌后，她才下达指令。<br/>“请把二楼的房间清出一间来吧。想必大家已经注意到了，这次发生的事情并不寻常。而且很可能只是个开端……我们应当做好打算。一切都变得不一样了。”</p><p>新的研究室建立在塔楼的阴面，终日没有阳光照射。将提案递交给王子陛下之后，Lamed便知道他一定会再次来到禁阁。这令她抱有了一种隐晦的期待。连续几日，禁阁塔楼底部的港口停满迎接的小舟，船身上包裹着素色的织物。Lamed熟谙国王陛下的习惯，他不希望其他人知晓自己的行踪。她在信中写道：您无需忧虑……一切事情都会回归到往常那样。她写道：这并非安慰，也非让人安心的谎言。<br/>将文字输入到记忆方块时，一只光鳐浮在窗外。它看上去像死去了一般，两翼却还在微微摆动。光鳐跟随着风飞行。而当它们挥动翅膀，便会成为风本身。风带来雨，雨变成湖，新生的光鳐又会游出湖面。它的一生便是一只金色的环，严丝合缝，是光芒赐予的伊甸园。如今极巨之鸟要将他们从园中逐出，很难说是好是坏。<br/>远处，一艘黄金港口的货运船从浓厚的云层中驶来。船身上涂画着象征着Tsadi的纹饰。船桨拨动着云层，牵出一条极其纤细的，风的轨迹。那只光鳐很快便划动透明的鳍，追着空中白色的线，往船只的方向飞去。Lamed一直目送它飞到云层的尽头，才转身离开。</p><p>尊敬的陛下……这很可能只是一个开端。一切在变得不一样了，但这或许会是一件好事。世界向我们露出了破绽，若能追着这条线，我们或许可以摸索到祂的本源……</p><p>几日过后，王子仍然没有到访。甚至连他的一星半点信息，都没有沿着暗石中的光芒传来，好像那些信函都沉入大海一般。Lamed无可避免地感到了焦虑。一天结束后，她将长袍脱下，一遍又一遍地将长发盘得更紧。她在每个夜晚都反复想起自己写给王子的信，其中是否有措辞上的失礼，亦或是表述间的僭越。已经有一支学者的队伍前往黄金港口的边境，亲自去调查那具尸骨。尽管一想到那个地点潜藏的可能性，Lamed都会激动到脊背发紧，但她担心在离开禁阁后，王子会忽然拜访，因此一直在塔内等候。但直到那一只队伍带着成箱的资料回到禁阁，王子也再没有来过。好像他被触怒了，或者说，她被遗忘了。<br/>祷告日时，塔楼上能听见伊甸传来遥远的钟鸣。Lamed站在窗口聆听神谕。成群结队的白鸟从塔外掠过，没有带来王子的消息。她回想起那些肌肤相亲的夜晚，他们的身体已数次融为一体……Lamed从屉子中将那柄小刀翻出。刀柄上雕饰着王国精致的纹样，在刀柄与刀身的衔接处有一顶金制王冠。这把刀是王子第二次来到禁阁时随身携带的礼物。Lamed用它将床单划破，好像那是某种不幸的证明。</p><p>调查队带回的不仅有基于观测做出的记录，还有巨大尸体的一部分。将那只上了五道锁的箱子打开的日子，禁阁封锁上每一扇大门。高大的塔楼仿佛一只沉睡的巨人，若无邀请，谁也不能够进入。<br/>一根纤长的黑色骨头被放置在巨大石桌的中央。这根骨头带着一些弧度，两侧长满锯齿状的的凸起。在刺目灯光的照射下，这截物体竟然没有丝毫反光，仿佛光芒都被它漆黑的质地吞噬了一般。Lamed在众多学者的簇拥中站在最靠近桌边的位置。她身边的是一位蓄着银白色长胡子的老者。他双手合十，胡须在下颌上颤抖，仿佛心有余悸。他是这次调查队伍的领队，跟随他的学者们回到塔楼后，都变得沉默寡言。</p><p>“长老大人……这样的生物着实令人感到不安。您应该去港口亲自看一看。”老人说道。他用一柄很长的杖子将骨头翻过来，骨刺在桌面上翻动的声音像金属在敲击着石头。这种奇特的质感让Lamed也感到些许不适。她摆了摆手，示意老人停下。从外形上来看，这是一截白冥龙的胸骨。但白冥龙的骨骼全都洁白修长，并被一层半透明的光膜所包裹着，与这样黝黑的东西实在称不上相似。Lamed拾起一只钳子，夹住凸起的骨刺的一端，却发现这些结构硬如钢铁。如果它能撞碎黄金港口坚固的城壁，那一定也能摧毁其他的地方。</p><p>黑色的骨头像一根刺，扎在她的胸口。</p><p>“这不一定是从光芒中诞生的生物。”Lamed说道。四下一片哗然。<br/>“您是说，这不是由极巨之鸟的造物？”有人问。<br/>Lamed摆摆手，将钳子工整地放回盘子里。<br/>“这只不过是一个猜测。这幅骨头丝毫没有光芒凭依过的痕迹……可惜，如果它还活着，会对我们的研究有利很多。”</p><p>极居之鸟缄默不语，从她的羽中飘落出来的人们，便注定会迷失在自身的迁徙中。一些学者抓紧自己的长袍，开始小声嘟囔一些没头没尾的推论。Lamed无意纠正他们，王子不再能听到极巨之鸟的鸣声，这是他们两个人共同保守的秘密。</p><p>“长老大人。”老人忽然呼唤她。Lamed心不在焉的转头，看到他将面具摘了下来，露出乌木般的脸孔。Lamed诧异地捏住了自己面具的下缘，声音无可控制地拔高了一些。<br/>“您这是做什么？”<br/>老人的话语里已带着些许苦涩。他笑了笑：“我知道，即使我已经活过了漫长的岁月，也依旧不如您长寿；我周游过整个国家，也不如您见多识广。”<br/>他的脸上忽然淌下两道眼泪。他问：“这一切的预兆，是否已被您知晓？”<br/>屋内变成一片静默。<br/>学者们偷偷看向禁阁的长老。她的面孔被头巾和面具包裹得严严实实，没有人能读懂她的想法。他们又看向老人：他扶着一把木椅，泪水没入蓬松的胡子。他在悲伤，但也没有人知道他为何悲伤。</p><p>“您多虑了。”Lamed的声音里带着笑意。她摇了摇头，接过老者手中的面具，捧在手里翻来覆去地看了一番。她挽起袖子，将这枚面具仔细擦拭干净，才又放回到老者手中。<br/>“请将面具戴好吧。您非常聪慧，时间也为您积攒了经验。您应当知道……我们的面具，不是应该轻易摘下来的东西。”<br/>老人顿了顿，将面具捏在手心。漆黑的脸上只露出一点白色的眼瞳。他重新将面具固定在脸上。<br/>Lamed听见一声很低的叹息。她感到无奈，却又十分释然。</p><p>如要剪断那枚圆环，那应要比所有人都能看到更远的地方。Lamed走出灯火通明的房间。她想，她要洗去众人身上的尘埃。那只能由她来做，且只有她能够做得到。</p><p> </p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>自娱自乐人又来添一章怪东西了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>日落时分，一支雨林的船队浩浩荡荡驶入被烟蓝色云朵包围的港口。有许多亮黄色的蝴蝶在空中盘旋。Lamed那时还在书库中摆弄一只石轮，听到骚乱，她去到阳台，便看见雨林的长老，Teth，站在为首船只的最前方。她的辫子由银白色的长发织成，像一群翅膀狭长的小鸟，在风中追着她的影子飞行。</p><p>等lamed来到外边，Teth已在码头等候。船员在她身后不近也不远的地方搬运一些新打造的暗石道具。她额前的银发里沾着一块血痂，像被擦拭过，但仍然明显。见到lamed，她很快便小跑过来。<br/>“lamed长老，请原谅我的忽然来访。”雨林来的客人将右拳贴在胸口。随即她诚恳的躬身，捧起lamed的右手，亲吻学者的手背。Teth的长发从肩膀上滑落下来，学者这时才看清她的银发中还藏着更多干涸的血点。也有新鲜崩裂的伤口。恰好一滴鲜血从Teth的发丛间落下，滴在Lamed的手腕上。</p><p>“非常抱歉。”Teth连忙捂住额头。有血液顺着面具和脸部贴合的地方滑下。一名研究员将腕上那滴血擦去，Lamed接过她的手帕，撩开Teth的发丛。<br/>“您在流血。请进来吧。”</p><p>在朝南的星柄向东方偏移之前，各个土地的长老一起在霞谷观看过比赛。管理霞谷的双胞胎尚未被死亡带走，他们站在颁奖台上，等候胜利者的率先到来。长老们聚集在最靠近终点的一间狭长的亭子里，四周围环绕着薄纱和雕花的金色柱子。Lamed坐在最中间，双手矜持地叠在腿上。Teth坐在她左手边的位置，心不在焉地回味前一天夜里宴会上苹果酒的味道。从遥远的地方传来了欢呼声，透过纱帘可以看到礼炮的火星。云野长老半眯着眼睛躺在椅子里，被忽然而来的喧闹声惊醒，对着夕阳打了个哈欠。这时，一颗实心球在空中划过一道航迹，穿破重重阻挠，打在了Teth的额头上。</p><p>“您还记得那一天吗？”Teth问。<br/>Lamed的动作顿了一顿。她正拿着一瓶止血剂。<br/>“您指的是？”<br/>“……不，没什么。”<br/>Teth低着头。为了处理伤口，她的面具被摘下放在矮桌上。长老的相貌不能轻易示人，因此房间里只有Lamed和Teth两个人在。禁阁的头饰仍然稳稳的戴在长老的头上，因此Teth不敢直视她，就像裸露的人不敢直视衣冠齐整的人一般。Teth的手指如细长的植物般缠绕在一起，她看着自己手心的老茧，将袖子拉低了一些。禁阁的长老没有干过锻造一类的粗活，手指嫩如新叶。当她小指的指腹擦过Teth的额角，Teth很快闭上了眼。<br/>药剂在她额头上被涂抹开，空气里有轻微刺鼻的味道。<br/>这件事不该由lamed来做，但她却理所当然般的让自己进到了房间。Teth不由得想，或许是酝酿已久的危机让她们之间联系得更加紧密了。<br/>一封信，贴在Teth的左胸口。它被放在袍子的夹层间，蜡封被工整的切下，只剩一些烧伤似的痕迹留在封口上。收到自禁阁寄来的私人信件时，Teth惊愕异常。Lamed说有要事需要商谈，至于是一桩什么事，文字难以言说。但这封信是以私人名义寄出，Teth仔细将其研读数遍，确实没有看见象征禁阁的钢印。信中说，她们因抛去同在王国内的供职的顾虑，“我希望以一名学者的身份与您交谈。”</p><p>洪水来临时，一双手总会抓紧另一双。她们被汹涌的潮水推挤到了一起，而无所不知的Lamed竟开始试图从她身上得到些什么。药剂滑到她眼窝附近，立即被Lamed用袖子拭去。Teth看到浅蓝色的衣袖上，多出来一块混杂着血痕的污渍。<br/>霞谷比赛那日，她也是一样血流不止。但Lamed在那天展现出的温柔是截然不同的，她站在一个恰到好处的距离外，礼节上表示出一些疏离的担忧，目光却飘向霞谷遥远的金阁。<br/>但如今霞谷不复存在。霞光城的居民曾经喜爱观赏夕阳，他们认为那是太阳在一天中最大最圆的时刻，像一只熟透的蜜柑。为能留住它，人们在每个傍晚诚恳的抬头凝视天空，重复同一句祷词。几年之后，竟然得偿所愿，夕阳仿佛被固定在城市的西南方，投下永不褪色的金红。而城市中的其他部分也与夕阳一同停滞了，赛道无法选择出一名冠军，因为参赛者不得不在异常漫长的轨道上没有终点的前进下去；霞光城内的巨大雕像也变得无法停止，仿佛被永恒的旋转困住一般。蜜柑腐烂得悄无声息。很快，霞谷的长老便在夕阳的诅咒中逝去了。</p><p>“好了。”Lamed将药瓶放回桌面，这将Teth从复杂的思绪中拉了回来。“伤口不要沾水……啊，您在禁林时好像不喜欢打伞？”<br/>“劳您费心。”Teth很快起身，顺势将脸重新藏在面具后。她转过头去凝视一根白色的蜡烛，像在思考着什么。<br/>“最近航道经常遭遇袭击。”她说，“那些东西专盯着货运船下手……您知道的。上周有一艘货轮险些坠毁。这回，它们的攻势更加猛烈。”<br/>“您在上次的文书中有详细说明过。唉，您来的路上变得险恶了不少。”Lamed将医药箱收进柜子。柜门阖上时传来‘喀啦’地一声。她笑了笑，问：明早的天气会很好，比现在适合返航。您今晚在禁阁休息吗？”<br/>Teth摸了摸左胸口。一根辫子顺势滑下来，耷上她的手背。<br/>“如果可以，请为我准备一间闲置的房间。”她仿佛在寻找一些合适的理由，变得吞吞吐吐起来，“这一次……货物没有什么闪失，我也不急着回去。”<br/>“好。”Lamed愉快地合掌，脸上有了由衷的笑意。“请跟我来。您明白我的意思，我非常高兴。”</p><p>如同称呼所代表的含义，禁阁是一处禁地。禁阁之外，除去长老，无人有机会涉足此处。而禁阁的地下室更是被层层严密的暗石机关保护着。那些机关一部分由Teth亲手设计，一部分她又闻所未闻。尽管拜访过这座塔楼许多次，Teth从未能亲自进入地下室。暗石幽暗的蓝光在一片昏暝中闪烁着，Lamed温和的笑声就在她茫然时恰到好处的响起。<br/>“您的房间在五层。怎么会让您住在这种地方呢。请不要担心。”<br/>Teth沉默地点了点头。石门轰然被打开时，她还在沉思Lamed这一举措的目的。地下室的地板淌着水，她听见鞋跟踏在水面上的声音，恍然间以为自己又回到了禁林。但坚硬的石质地板，又和覆盖着青苔的泥土截然不同。<br/>Lamed举着一盏不算很亮的烛台走在前边，微弱的光线将墙面上的巨大划痕照耀得清晰可辨。这种景致存在于这栋书库中显得格外诡异。这会是什么东西造就的痕迹？看上去杂乱无章，因此不应该是机械……石头上不规整的断面，看上去是被什么巨大的生物击打过。但禁阁内的生物只有一些光鳐，它们很温顺，没有牙齿和利爪，柔软如水波的双翼自然无法弄出这样的痕迹。<br/>在如此不协调的场景里，Lamed却十分镇定地走在前边，仿佛一切都已为她了然于心。大地在微微震颤。Teth听到了奇怪的响动，仿佛有什么东西在击打着另一件金属制品。她听到了铁链咬合时金属摩擦的噪音，还有一种类似巨锤击打肉体的钝响，这一类响动让她感到陌生又紧张。不一会儿，她们便走到了声音的源头。<br/>“请不要害怕。”<br/>禁阁长老站在一件巨大的，覆盖着深蓝色毯子的物件前。一切奇异的声音都自这里面传来。掀开这块布料，疑惑便都能被解答。</p><p>“这是……Tsadi在港口捕捉到的野兽。”Lamed解释道，“我想，即使密林的最深处，也不会有这样奇怪的东西。”<br/>她的手掀起了布料一角。里边是一个笼子。从仅露出的一点点铁栏来看，这件笼子显然已经被撞击的变形了，圆柱形的金属棍也呈现出一些锈色。这时，Teth看到了令她感到毛骨悚然的东西——一根异常粗大的手指，从栏杆的缝隙间伸了出来。<br/>“禁阁大人！这是什么东西？”Teth一把拉住Lamed的上臂，将她从笼子边扯开。遮挡着铁笼的布料，便也被连带着一同拉了下来。<br/>两条紫色的手臂紧紧攥着布料的另一端。这样粗大的手臂，只看了一眼，Teth就知道那绝不是属于人类身体的一部分。布料的一角还在Lamed的手里，那只紫色的手臂用力一拉，她们便一下子摔倒在地上。</p><p>数日前，黄金港口货运船秘密造访，载来了这只怪物。Tsadi，王子忠诚的护卫，毫不犹豫地相信了Lamed的说辞。他尽职尽责地亲自将这只大铁笼运送进地下室，健壮而灵巧地避开了所有人的耳目。Lamed说，王子希望这是一切在暗处进行，Tsadi立刻发誓，即使开膛破肚也不会泄露半个字。这一切进行得太过简单，反倒让Lamed开始犹豫。Tsadi的信赖让她感到有些许恼火，以及一点泡沫般的憎恨。</p><p>“……真是抱歉。”<br/>Lamed将趴在她身上的Teth轻轻推开。起身后，看似漫不经心地抹平衣摆。她抬头看了看禁林先祖的表情，在见到对方眼里的不可思议后呵呵笑了。<br/>“让您看见这么一只怪物。”</p><p>这是一只样态极其诡异的生物。如果不是亲眼所见，Teth不会相信世界上还有这种东西的存在。这只生物的皮肤呈现一种深紫色，在灯光照射下，仿佛有许多细小的软鳞片覆盖在上边。皮肤下深红色的暗纹既像血流，又像一种不祥的、流动着的光。它的手臂如同禁林树木下盘虬的根系，野蛮而毫无章法。除了这一对手臂，他的背后还长着六条一模一样的上肢。但最为诡异的，还是这只生物胸口垂着的一双婴儿般的手。这双手的颜色比身体其他部位都更加浅淡，圆而嫩的指尖上挂着许多羊水似的粘液。那双手一动也不动，半透明的液体滴滴答答掉在地上。<br/>“您瞧，不会有什么危险的。”Lamed绕到笼子后边，用脚尖勾起一些缠结在一起的金属管线。那只怪物很快发出悲鸣：这些金属制品，无一例外都链接在它的身上。许多倒刺状的钩子卡在他的手臂和背部，将皮肤拉扯成透明的、与肌肉剥离开的薄膜状。Lamed用脚晃动那些管子时，有褐色的汁水从连接的部分泌出，怪物的哭声也同婴儿别无二致。<br/>“这看上去像是什么生物的幼崽……真是惊人。如此巨大的幼体，此前我们竟然从没有见过它的成年体。”Teth连连称奇。她对于生物虽无太大兴趣，但能亲眼所见这种怪胎，还是忍不住要刁钻的仔细观看。<br/>“是的。”Lamed敲了敲笼子的金属外壳。“这件事目前只有少数几个人知道。当然包括您，Teth。”</p><p>Teth偏了偏头，感到一丝尴尬的困惑。如同看穿她的心事，Lamed靠近她身边，轻轻扶住了她的肩膀。<br/>“我需要您的帮助。”她说。“您看，禁阁的现有的仪器对于这只怪物而言，实在是太小了一些……但切记，这是一个秘密。”<br/>“我明白。”<br/>怪物的细微的声音在地下室狭窄的墙壁间回荡。Teth又从头到脚打量了这只怪物一圈，问，“但，王子陛下知道这个东西存在吗？”<br/>Lamed微微笑道：“我们不用凡事都向陛下报告的，不是吗？”<br/>Teth愕然，情不自禁地摸了摸脸颊。<br/>怪物忽然发狂般的乱撞乱打起来。从它身上的创口喷溅出许多新鲜血液。一团带着寡淡腥味的汁液往Teth脖肩上飞去，她连忙用手臂挡下。<br/>“港口正在遭受生物的攻击，这或许是一种新演化出来的物种。”Lamed扶住Teth，将她领至一处暗处的石桌。禁阁的长老指了指周围遍布的暗石器材，声音里带着笑意。“等到调查结束，我会将报告呈递陛下。您只需要做好分内的事情就好。”<br/>“……我明白了。”Teth点了点头。她看到蓝色的光从暗石中涌出，那是无边的海潮，也是衰老的眼睛。</p><p>昨晚在Teth进入睡眠前，禁林下过一场雨。在梦中，她也听到了雨声，绵密的雨丝穿过禁林暖褐色的穹顶，滴落在柔嫩的草坪上。她循着雨的行迹往森林深处走去。直入云霄的树木顶部织着密而实的叶蔟，林深处一片昏暗，太阳的光辉逐渐消退。她踏着枯枝在黑暗中行走自如，直到她看见一双黑暗中闪烁的眼睛。<br/>一只有着银色毛皮的狐狸，蹲在一株高大的树木旁。它额上有三对狭长的眼， 六枚瞳仁在遥远的地方注视着她。它的身后高高立着枝桠一般的尾巴，柔顺的毛皮被雨水淋湿，顺服的贴在身上。<br/>Teth想靠近那只狐狸，她只踏出一步，狐狸便飞快地逃走了。它消失后，她再也没有往禁林更深处行走的勇气。力气仿佛也被雨水带走般，她跪坐在一汪小小的湖泊里，直到被朝阳唤醒。<br/>那些暗石的器械让这一离奇的梦被无端勾起。Teth陷入一种惶然。她感到怅然若失：那只狐狸正在离她而去。</p><p>“您如果还有担忧，可以同我说说。”Lamed的声音打断了她的遐思。禁阁的主人看上去在逐渐失去耐心，但她的脸上仍然挂着微笑。Teth有些不满地捋了捋长发，将几簇辫子甩到身后。<br/>“禁阁大人。您需要我的帮助，我会尽力做到。但我需要更多的信息。”Teth顿了顿，直视Lamed的眼睛。这令Lamed忍不住笑了起来。<br/>“可您知道的已经相当多了。”<br/>“但并非全部。”<br/>“唉呀，您的求知欲相当旺盛。”Lamed笑道，“但即使是我，知道的东西也相当有限。可能我无法给予禁林大人更多信息了。”<br/>Teth将信从衣服中掏出，放在桌子上。经过刚才的骚乱，这封信变得皱巴巴的，很是不好看。她一字一顿地开口，几乎是在威胁：<br/>“您如果需要我的帮助，就应该展现诚意。”</p><p>Lamed双手叠在身前。透过面具能看见她的眼睛，那种冰冰凉的目光让Teth想到了梦中的雨。那场雨和现实中的一同降下，潮气使梦境和现实的分界线变得模糊。这样的Lamed，让她感到了一丝恐惧。Teth想，或许这才是一场幻梦。而醒来后，会有银狐在她面前跑过，像一颗擦过水面的彗星。<br/>但禁阁的管理者什么也没有做。她笑了笑，很快同意了。<br/>“那么，请跟随我到一边的房间来吧。我只能给予您我能够给予的。至于能否得到正确的答案，还需要您自己探索。”</p><p> </p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>